The subject matter disclosed herein relates to combustion engines, and more specifically, to fuel systems for combustion engines.
Combustion engines typically combust a carbonaceous fuel, such as natural gas, gasoline, diesel, and the like, and use the corresponding expansion of high temperature and pressure gases to apply a force to certain components of the engine, e.g., piston disposed in a cylinder, to move the components over a distance. Accordingly, the carbonaceous fuel is transformed into mechanical motion, useful in driving a load. Sometimes combustion engines may be moved between and utilized in different sites. The different sites may include gases (e.g., field gases) having different properties (e.g., hydrocarbon composition, specific gravity, heating value, etc.). To accommodate the different gases, the combustion engines may require hardware changes upon moving to a different site that may result in having to certify the combustion engine for the gas (e.g., fuel) produced at the site.